The X-Files: Blood
"Blood" is the third episode of season two of the science fiction mystery series The X-Files, and is the twenty-seventh episode in the series overall. The episode was directed by David Nutter with a teleplay written by Glen Morgan and James Wong based on a story treatment by Darin Morgan. It first aired on the Fox Network on Friday, September 30th, 1994. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * The X-Files was created by Chris Carter. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included in the The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition and the The X-Files: The Complete Second Season DVD collections. * Actress Ashlyn Gere is credited as Kimberly Ashlyn Gere in this episode. * Actor Gerry Rousseau is credited as Gerry Rosseau in this episode. * The character of John Fitzgerald Byers is identified only as "Byers" in the co-starring credits. * The character of Richard "Ringo" Langly is identified only as "Langly" in the co-starring credits. * The character of Melvin Frohike is identified only as "Frohike" in the co-starring credits. * Actress Ashlyn Gere is actually an adult film star. * This is the second appearance of the Lone Gunmen. They appeared last in "E.B.E.". Story notes * The central setting for this episode is Franklin, Pennsylvania. * The events of this episode take place in late September, 1994. The blood drive banner indicates a date of September 20th. * The fear of blood is called Hematophobia. Teleplay writer Glen Morgan has a fear of blood as well. Allusions * Reference is made to famous rock and roll crooner Elvis Presley in this episode. Fox Mulder insinuates that Elvis is not really dead as the rest of the world believes. * One of the images that Edward Funsch sees is of the A.T.F. siege in Waco, Texas against cult leader David Koresh and his followers in the Branch Davidians. The siege took place over the course of several weeks from February to April, 1993. Quotes * Fox Mulder: They've done it before. D.D.T. in the 50's, Agent Orange, germ warfare on unsuspecting neighborhoods. * Dana Scully: Yes, but why, Mulder? Why would they intentionally create a populace that destroys itself? * Fox Mulder: Fear. It's the oldest tool of power. If you're distracted by fear of those around you, it keeps you from seeing the actions of those above. .... * Fox Mulder: Scully. Are you familiar with subliminal messages? * Dana Scully: You mean like... sex in ice cubes in liquor ads? That's paranoia. * Fox Mulder: No, it's a fact that some department stores use subliminal messages in their ambient music to deter shoplifting. And the Russians have been using advanced electroencephalographic techniques to control behavior. .... * Melvin Frohike: So, Mulder, where's your little partner? * Fox Mulder: She wouldn't come. She's afraid of her love for you. * Melvin Frohike: She's tasty. * Fox Mulder: You know, Frohike, it's men like you that give perversion a bad name. .... * Fox Mulder: Have you ever come across this chemical compound? * Ringo Langly: L.S.D.M. Obviously, you haven't read our August edition of "T.L.G." * Fox Mulder: Oh, I'm sorry, boys. It arrived the same day as my subscription to "Celebrity Skin." .... * Fox Mulder: I'm convinced an outside factor is responsible, but I must concede frustration as to a determination of the cause. A residue discovered on the fingers of the most recent perpetrator was analyzed and reported to be an undefined but non-toxic organic chemical found on plants...perhaps remaining from gardening. There have been reported abductee paranoia in UFO mass abduction cases... * Dana Scully: I was wondering when you'd get to that. * Fox Mulder: I find no evidence of this to be the case. See also External Links * * * * * "Blood" at Wikipedia * * * "Blood" at The X-Files Wiki Category:1994/Episodes Category:September, 1994/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified